An Unexpected Romance 2
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her 4th year at hogwarts. Will an unexpected suiter win her heart before its to late?


**Hey peoples! Sorry about any confusion, but I created another story by this name, but it didn't quite work so I'm re trying it. Hope you like it. Peace out. ~ The Orb**

As I walked onto the Platform, I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the train that would be taking me to my beloved school. On the crowded, misty platform, I realized how much I missed it. I missed the crowded corridors and roomy dormitories of the place. This was going to be a great year.

"Lily," My father, Harry Potter, called.

"I wanted to give you this before you left. Don't get in too much trouble." He said, handing me a lumpy package wrapped in brown paper. I started to open it, but he stopped me. "Don't open it here. Your mother would kill me if she knew I was giving it to you."

"Harry, what are you doing?" My mother, Ginny Potter nee Weasly, asked.

"Just saying goodbye to my favorite daughter." He said. My bother, oh, sorry, brother, came sauntering up.

"Hey, no showing Lily favoritism over Albus!" He said. My other older brother, Albus, came up and retrieved his wand from his pocket.

"I am your younger _brother, _you idiot. I'm not afraid to curse your nose off either." Albus said, pointing his wand at James' nose. He was in 6th year, and he was done being scared of my 7th year other brother.

"You wouldn't use that right now. We're not allowed, and we all know that _prefect _Albus Severus Potter would never break the rules." He said. My brother had been made a prefect, though I don't know how, seeing as he was as much of a bad boy as James was, but James hadn't stopped teasing him about it all summer.

"Shut it, you git!" Albus exclaimed. My mother and father seemed to have gone unexplainably deaf at that insult. We all knew they were proud of Albus.

The whistle of the train blew, signaling for everyone to get on.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I said. I gave them both quick hugs. "I'll be back for Christmas and Easter."

I clambered onto the train and into the compartment that most of the Potter's and Weasly's sit. Unfortunately, we had the displeasure of being accompanied by Albus' best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He was a Gryffindor as well, though I don't know how, seeing as he was, in my opinion, the most cowardly git on earth. I sat next to my cousin/ best friend Dominique Weasly and talked about the fate of this year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The last one had mysteriously disappeared the last day of term. There were rumors that a body bag was pulled out of her office were, unfortunately, false.

"So Lily, how was your summer?" Scorpius asked uncharacteristically sweetly.

"None of your business you son of a bouncing ferret." I said coldly. Not that anyone cared. They all expected me to be bitchy to Malfoy.

"Are you PMSing Lils?" He asked sweetly again. As if I didn't act like that normally towards him.

"Are you being a pompous prat asking unnecessary questions Malfoy?" I asked in the same tone as him. That shut him up. Soon it was time for the guys to go change into their school robes, so they left us to change in the compartment. We pulled the shades down and changed. All I really did was put my robes on over my clothes. That's all I ever did. I decided to use this time to open up the package that dad had given me. I tore off the paper wrapper and revealed a odd, multi colored cloak.

"Lily! I know what that is! It's an invisibility cloak! Who gave it to you?" Rose exclaimed. She was Uncle Ron's daughter and in Albus' year.

"Dad gave it to me." I said answering her question.

"Lily! Those are banned! I can't believe Uncle Harry gave that to you!" Dom said loudly. I looked at the wrapper and it had a note that said 'Use it well'. It didn't look like my dad's writing, but if it was found then he probably wouldn't want to be the one to be identified. Then the boys walked in. I hastily stuffed the cloak in my trunk along with the wrapper.

"Lily, you seem to have dropped a piece of parchment." Malfoy said. He handed it to me. It was blank on the front, but on the back it gave to sentences, ' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and 'Mischief Managed'. I decided I would have to check those out later.


End file.
